


Christmas One-shot Specials

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Merry Christmas Eve!!!! I decided to give an early Christmas Present to all of the people that like my stories. This is a collection of Christmas Eve one-shots of all the ships I have down up until now. Enjoy!





	1. Hisoka X Gon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoy these and have a Merry Christmas! (Also I apologize, these are probably going to be really short since I'm making a one-shot for each ship)

Whenever Gon learned that Hisoka had no one to spend Christmas with, or any way to enjoy it, he immediately made plans with the magician. 

Killua was so close to strangling his best friend’s neck. But against all the warnings, Gon and Hisoka had a “date” on Christmas day in the park. Considering he had nothing to do, Hisoka had agreed. 

When he asked Gon if he should bring anything with him, Gon just shushed him, saying that he would take care of him. It was cute, really. So Hisoka indulged the young and energetic boy. And then Christmas came. When Hisoka arrived at the spot they were to meet he saw Gon, sweet sweet Gon who was anxiously tapping his foot, a small basket in hand. When the older crunched a few leaves under his foot the younger turned, smiling brightly. 

“Hisoka!” He chirped happily, running up to close the distance between them. Hisoka smiled and rested one hand on his hip. “Well then, what are we going to be doing this fine evening?” He asked, watching as Gon could hardly stay still from excitement and anticipation. 

“There’s a trail that leads to this nice tree, since neither of us have a Christmas tree, I thought we could share one!” He smiled brightly, holding his free hand out. Hisoka took it and let Gon lead, not able to keep his eyes off the enchanting young boy. 

They walked for about ten minutes. The cheery Hunter stopped, turning around and looking up at his date. “Close your eyes.” He said softly, flecks of snow resting in his hair. Hisoka smirked before doing so. 

“Be careful Gon, surprise me too much and I might have a heart attack~” He nearly moaned, the idea of Gon giving him a certain “surprise” that included his mouth on a certain place making his pants seem a little too tight. Gon either didn’t catch the perverseness of the remark or was simply use to it by now. He gently pulled, leading Hisoka a little further before stopping again. 

“Ok, open your eyes.” Gon instructed, letting go of Hisoka’s hand and looking up in front of him. Hisoka did so, blinking away the snowflakes that clung to his lashes before looking up at the large tree in front of them. He wasn’t much of a nature kind of guy, but he couldn’t deny this was beautiful. The sun was low, casting an orange-ish tint to the snow that weighed against the dark green tree branches. 

Gon pulled him down into a sitting position before doing the same. “Is this tree good enough?” He asked, blinking up at the older Hunter. Hisoka chuckled softly and nodded. “It is, Gon. Thank you very much.” Gon smiled widely, proud. He opened the basket. 

“I uh… Wasn’t quite sure what to get you for Christmas, but I think you like this kind of stuff…” He mumbled, a little nervous. It had taken Gon hours to think of a proper gift for Hisoka, until finally he came up with something special. 

Hisoka tilted his head a little, wanting to see what the young boy had deemed appropriate for one such as himself. 

Gon pulled out something small, before holding it up high between them, getting up on his knees to match Hisoka’s sitting height. Hisoka glanced up, only seeing a bit of dark green before his eyes widened, a soft but firm force pressing against his lips. He quickly glanced down, hands stiffening up as he watched Gon’s face, peaceful as he kissed him. 

Quickly relishing in the sensation Hisoka tilted his head, closing his eyes and kissing back. It lasted for a few more seconds before Gon separated from the older man, sitting back down and placing the small object that he had held above them into Hisoka’s hand. 

“A mistletoe.” Hisoka identified, looking at the bright red berries to Gon. He smiled, his hands clutching his thighs nervously. 

“I wanted to give you something special, something that no one else to give you.” Hisoka quirked a brow, not sure how no one else could have given him a mistletoe. “And what’s that?” He asked, watching as Gon’s eyes held a new expression, one that he had never seen before. 

“My first kiss.”


	2. Envy X Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I still don’t see the point in any of this.” 

Envy grumbled as he sprawled out on the couch, watching as Edward and Alphonse sat up a tree, small twigs littering the ground around them. Envy thought it was pointless, they were going to have to take it down in a few days, why bother putting it up? Especially when it made such a mess. 

Edward glared at him from over his shoulder as he supported half the tree that nearly tripled his height. 

“You know, we didn’t invite you.” He hissed, eyes widening as he scrambled to push the tree up more so it wouldn’t fall atop him. 

Alphonse quickly grabbed his half, steadying it again. “S-Sorry, brother!!!” He exclaimed, large metallic fingers clumsy as they tried to set the tree in place. Envy rolled his eyes, however amused by the brothers’ actions. 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I can’t critique your values and traditions.” Edward groaned loudly, trying to focus more on the Christmas tree, rather than the palm tree. 

“Brother, maybe Envy can help out.” Alphonse suggested, almost once again losing hold of the festive tree. Edward scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Envy, get some eggnog or something, I’m getting thirsty.” He instructed, sighing softly in relief as they finally slid the base into place. Envy couldn’t glare harder as he stood, walking up to Edward who let go of the tree. “Of course, sweetie.” The doting nickname couldn’t have been said with more sadistic malice. He went into the kitchen, searching for the beverage that the Elric brother had requested. 

Ed wiped the sweat off his brow, glancing at Alphonse. This was going to be an interesting Christmas. 

Much much later when Edward and Envy happened to be alone they were sitting together. Ed was sipping at more eggnog, looking at the presents and lights that adorned the tree. 

“I like the green ones.” Envy said softly, cuddled up to Edward’s side. Ed pouted. 

“I like the red ones.” He countered, glancing at the homunculus next to him. “I spat in your eggnog earlier.” Envy confessed, smirking at Ed who groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“I love you too.” 

An interesting Christmas indeed.


	3. Hisoka X Leorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating as much as possible, so I'm ignoring my schedule until this story is done.

Leorio felt a strange fondness for snow. In a lot of the places he’s been to, it didn’t snow. Which was a shame, but it wasn’t life shattering. He was still a happy person. Most of the time at least. The wooden chair wasn’t very comfortable, his lower back starting to hurt. 

He studied for hours at a time, which took a toll on him. His eyes strained as the words became blurry. He was so tired. It was getting cold, winter was current. He glanced at the calendar. Huh. It was Christmas. Leorio sighed, disappointed that he was going to spend another snowless Christmas alone. But then, there was a tap tap tap at his window. He looked up, screaming and falling out of his seat when he saw the person sitting on the windowsill. 

Leorio panted, clutching his chest as he stared, wide-eyed. Hisoka smiled and waved. “Hello~”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!” Leorio screamed, pointing a finger at the magician. Hisoka chuckled, rapping his knuckles against the window. “Leorio-san, may I come in~?” He questioned, tilting his head a little. With hesitation, Leorio eventually stood up- walking over and unlocking the window. He slid it up, watching as Hisoka gracefully slid in like a snake. Leorio backed up a little, stiff and rigid. 

He didn’t know why, but recently the older Hunter had been stopping by every once in a while, and apparently Christmas wasn’t an exception. “Hisoka, what do you want?” He asked, picking up the chair that had tipped over when he fell. Hisoka smiled. 

“I just wanted to spend Christmas with my favorite doctor-to-be~” Leorio rolled his eyes, picking up a book. When he looked back at Hisoka, he was holding a small box in his hands. A Christmas present. “… What’s this…?” He asked softly, looking from Hisoka to the gift and back. “A present. It’s Christmas, remember?” Hisoka held the gift out a little further. 

“Go ahead, it wont explode.” Leorio blushed a little, hesitating before taking a step forward and taking the small box. “Sit down, Leorio~” Hisoka purred, guiding Leorio to sit in the chair by his shoulders. Leorio began to slowly unwrap it, his eyes widening when he pulled the globe out. Hisoka leaned down, wrapping his arms around Leorio’s neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Leorio shook his wrist before stopping, watching as the fake snow slowly drifted down around the small Christmas tree. “I figured if you couldn’t see the snow, why not bring the snow to you?” Hisoka smirked, watching as Leorio’s face lit up. 

“Hisoka… Thank you so much…” He whispered, giving a small shake of his wrist to watch the snow again. 

“It was nothing, really. Anything for my doctor.” He said softly before kissing Leorio’s cheek.


	4. Pitou X Kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get these out as soon as possible I promise ;-;

Kite watched as Pitou moved around, looking at bright lights and decorations. 

He was a little worried, having to pull her back when she started scaling the reindeer, ready to eat them. Kite had to explain that they weren’t real. So after that he held her hand, that is, until she ran off to look at the lights that adorned a house. 

Pitou really liked the lights. Kite had to pull her in many times, until they finally found their place of residence. It was an extremely small house, which was bare with little furniture, but it was nice. Pitou walked inside and began taking off her scarf and sweater, Kite only took off his scarf. 

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” He asked, glancing at her as he moved into the kitchen. She nodded happily, curling up next to their small Christmas tree. 

Kite made two cups, walking into the living room and sitting down next to his partner. He held her cup out and she sat up next to him, leaning against his shoulder as she cupped the beverage and took a hesitant sip. 

She sighed in content, watching the snow fall from the window as they simply enjoyed the warmth of each other. 

“Merry Christmas, Kite.” She purred, looking up at him lovingly. He looked down at her, smiling back. 

“Merry Christmas, Pitou.” He said back. He may not have a family- Pitou kissed his shoulder, a strange quirk she picked up.

Scratch that.

He did have a family, and she was all he needed.


	5. Gon X (Trans) Kurapika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for not updating for a long time. I don't want to bother any of you with my personal issues as to why I haven't been writing and updating, so I'm not going to give you an excuse. Once again I apologize, and thank you for reading.

Christmas at Kurapika’s house was very stained. He lived with an old couple who adopted him after his entire family was murdered. They were very sweet and kind, but they were also very stuck to the old ways. This didn’t really mean much to Kurapika until he came out to them as being transgender. They didn’t approve, and they still don’t They continue calling Kurapika “she” and “her”, referring to him as the girl he wasn’t born to be. It was very stressful. His adoptive parents bought him girly things like: hair ties, makeup, even panties and bras at times. He always tried to smile away the pain and thank them for being so generous. It hurt, still. But since Kurapika didn’t have many friends, nobody knew about it, nobody even knew that he was adopted. He preferred it that way. 

One day at school, Kurapika was packing up. The final bell rang and he wanted to get home quickly to enjoy his time before his father got home. He liked the time to read in peace. But then one of his classmates, Gon he was called, ran up to him. It wasn’t the first time they have talked, in fact Gon was probably the only person that had spoke to him. Kurapika looked down at the bright young teen. 

“Yes, Gon?” Kurapika tilted his head a little, zipping his backpack up and sliding it over his shoulder- letting it rest on his back. “What are you doing for Christmas? Do you celebrate it?” He asked eagerly. Kurapika almost felt tired just looking at his younger peer. How did he have that much energy? “I do celebrate it, Gon. And I’m just doing the regular tradition. Wake up, open presents, then possibly eat Christmas treats with my family.” The younger nodded. “So, do you mind if I walk home with you?” It was somewhat of a strange request, but he trusted that Gon wouldn’t jump him when they were alone. So they walked along the sidewalk, watching a few cars drive by. “Uh… You and you’re family wouldn’t mind if I spend Christmas with you, would they?” Kurapika’s eyes widened a bit, just from the surprise. “What? But it’s Christmas, Gon.”

“I know! But my Aunt Mito wants to go out of town for Christmas to see some old relatives and they’re not really that fond of me…” He trailed off, looing at the cement beneath their feet as they turned the corner. “Not fond of you? Really?”

“Yeah… They’re on my mom’s side of the family apparently. I’ve never met them except for when I was born, and when Gin- er, my dad left, they just held a grudge against me.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s probably because I look a lot like him.” 

“That’s no reason to hate you.”

“It’s enough for them.”

Christmas alone. 

Kurapika didn’t like spending Christmas with his parents, but the thought of not having anyone to be with during that time… It seemed depressing.   
He was sure that telling his old folks of Gon’s situation they wouldn’t mind letting him stay over for a few hours. Gon frowned a little, expecting to be rejected. “It’s fine if you cant, I can just clean up the house for Aunt-“

“Don’t worry, Gon. I’ll talk to my parents about it.” Kurapika tried to reassure the younger who looked up at him hopefully. Something stirred in the back of the the Kurta’s mind. Did Gon have a fear of being alone? He must have been pretty desperate if he asked to stay at someone’s house he didn’t know well. If that was the case, Kurapika was glad Gon asked him. “Can I get your number? I’m worried I won’t be able to grab it by tomorrow and I want to tell you as soon as possible.” Kurapika gave a soft smile. 

Gon instantly whipped out his phone, pulling up his number and holding the device up to Kurapika’s face, who in turn carefully typed in the digits under a new contact. Soon afterwards they departed, Kurapika turning down a street corner then telling Gon he should get home soon after the younger persisted to walk him all the way home. Kurapika reminded him that if he got sick he’d have to stay home. Gon immediately started walking away after telling him goodbye. 

The next day went on quickly, Kurapika packing his backpack for the last time that day. Gon jogged up to him, eagerly tugging his sleeve. “So, what did your parents say?” He asked, nearly jumping in excitement. Kurapika glanced down at him, smiling softly as he slid his backpack over his shoulder. “I explained to them your situation-”

“And?” Gon interrupted, eyes large and hopeful.

“And they said they would be delighted to have you over.”

“Yes!” Gon cheered, catching a few of their peer’s attention. Kurapika stiffened up under the watchful eyes. He gripped Gon’s sleeve and quickly tugged him out of the room. After they left the building and began their walk home the older of the two’s nerves still felt tingly. He wasn’t found at being the center of attention, which Gon apparently drew in like a moth to a flame. They seemed a bit like polar opposites, however still fond of each other. Kurapika felt like maybe Gon could be his friend. “I’ll see you on Christmas day!” Gon called out. The blonde shook his head a little, blinking. He must have spaced out. He managed a quick, small wave before turning the corner, heart pounding and lungs burning. This Christmas was going to be different, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing. So then the two separate families went amongst their business, setting up Christmas decorations and making sweets. 

On Christmas Eve, Kurapika texted Gon.

‘So it’s set in stone, correct? Your aunt understands how old I am and where I live?’ Kurapika sent the text, sitting on his bed, a book in his lap. 

Gon picked up his phone and quickly texted back. ‘Don’t be so worried, Kurapika! Everything is gonna be okay!’ The text didn’t relieve many of the Kurta’s qualms. The boys sent texts back and forth, even while Gon was being driven to Kurapika’s house. ‘Calm down, I’m here!’ Gon sent his last text before putting his phone away in his pocket, grabbing his bag and jumping out of the car, running up to the door. Kurapika opened it eagerly, soon finding the younger boy in his arms, body pressed warmly against his in contrast to the cold December weather.   
“Kurapika!”

“Be good, Gon!” Aunt Mito called out, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street. Gon waved goodbye before quickly entering the house, bag bouncing at his hip. Kurapika closed the door, turning around and following Gon. Hearing the small commotion, Kurapika’s parents moved into the living room. “Hello, Gon!” Kurapika’s mother greeted cheerfully. Gon greeted her back and smiled widely. Kurapika watched quietly, hoping that nothing negative would stir up, but it was Gon, negativity with him seemed almost impossible. After talking a few minutes Gon set his bag in Kurapika’s bedroom. They talked for a bit, Kurapika shared a few books he liked- discussing about them. 

Time seemed to fly by, and night rolled around the corner. Gon was one of those people who, no matter how old they were, woke up early to startle everyone into beginning Christmas. Kurapika rose slowly, wiping his tired eyes as he yawned. “… Gon-“

“GOOD MORNING KURAPIKA!!!” He shouted, jumping into Kurapika’s lap and grabbing him by the shoulders. Kurapika blushed a little and was jolted awake. 

“A-Ah! G-Good morning to you too, Gon…” The Kurta mumbled, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wasn’t really used to people being this close. Gon smiled brightly and jumped up, bringing the older with him. 

Kurapika glanced at the clock. There was no way his parents were up by now, they actually tended to sleep in on the holidays. 

Gon stretched a little before opening Kurapika’s bedroom door and opening it, looking over his shoulder. “Do you have any hot chocolate mix?” The freshman asked, tilting his head a little. Kurapika picked up his hair brush and nodded. “Yes, there should be some in the…” He started but Gon already dashed down the hall. Kurapika quickly brushed out his hair, brushed his teeth, then joined Gon in the kitchen. He already had the milk in a pot, settled on the burning stove. Gon seemed right at home as he adjusted the nob and pulled out a large wooden spoon before pouring the packet in and stirring it with the dairy. Kurapika watched, unsure if he should help or if he even could if he wanted to. So eventually once the older relaxed he grabbed a nearby book and sat down on a nearby chair, waiting for the younger to finish. 

When he did they sat together, quietly sipping. Even though he wasn’t saying a single word, Kurapika could tell Gon was radiating with excitement. He wondered why. “Gon.” The blond decided to strike up a conversation. The ravenette with green tips looked up at the older as he sat down his cup, swallowing. “Yeah?”

“Why are you so happy? I don’t mean to sound rude, but there aren’t any presents for you, and we’re not your family.” He tried to sound as polite as possible even though he doubted Gon was offended easily. Still, he liked to consider the other’s feelings. Gon seemed to ponder. 

“Well, you’re right.” Kurapika almost let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t quite understand why he cared so much, though. “But, I like being here with you. You’re really nice, and I’m glad I didn’t have to spend Christmas alone. This in itself is an amazing Christmas gift.” Gon said softly, smiling up at Kurapika. The older could only stared, glad that he could know Gon. There weren’t enough good people in the world. 

“I see, Merry Christmas, Gon.”

“Merry Christmas, Kurapika!”


	6. Leorio X Kurapika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like this one. I don't know, it's just really cute to me XD

“A little more to the left.”

“Here?”

“No, more left.”

“Ok. Here?”

“A little to the right.”

Leorio sighed, throwing a glare to the blonde a few feet away. He huffed, steam almost coming out of his nose like an angry bull ready to bolt. “Alright, fine. I will try again.” Leorio grumbled as he returned to the task at hand. Kurapika had his arms crossed over his chest as he silently judged Leorio as he tried to properly hang a wreath. 

A few minutes went by before Leorio’s shoulders sagged and he wiped his brow. He slowly turned to his younger friend. 

“That should be perfect.” He grinned, proud of himself for completing such a difficult task. 

“A little bit more to the left.” Kurapika corrected, making Leorio’s pride hit the floor. He almost physically hit the floor, too. Kurapika gave a soft chuckle, hiding his smile behind his petite hand. “Maybe if you wore your glasses you wouldn’t be so bad at this.”

“For your information I don’t need my glasses, Kurapika, I’m fine without them.” Leorio rested his hands on his hips in a display of protest. Kurapika rolled his eyes before walking up to the small stepping ladder that Leorio was currently perched upon. He carefully made his way up, standing on the very top and clutching Leorio’s shirt so he wouldn’t fall. There wasn’t much room up here, now that he thinks about it, and considering Leorio’s lankiness this was a horrible idea. 

“Hold me so I don’t fall, ok? I would much rather not have a broken neck the week of Christmas.” Kurapika turned, letting Leorio hold him by the slim waist as he took the wreath and held it up to the nail, taking it out and placing it a few centimeters to the left then pushing it back in. The Kurta then hung the wreath up, gently flattening the long and delicate red ribbon as he admired the small decorations that adorned it. He felt Leorio’s hands slowly make their way forward, enveloping him in a gentle hug. 

Kurapika glanced up at his tall friend, should he say boyfriend? Things have been a little uncertain between them, but whatever they had was nice. Leorio almost looked like he was afraid he was about to get rejected, so Kurapika quickly put his worries at ease by smiling and resting his head against the taller’s chest. 

“You are so sweet.” He praised, loving the way Leorio’s tan cheeks brightened up as he blushed. “A little bit on the dull side, but sweet, old man.” Kurapika teased as Leorio’s nostrils flared, the loving and content mood ripped from the atmosphere. 

“KURAPKA!!!!” The Kurta laughed softly as he jumped down from the stool and walked away, his Christmas sweater lights blinking brightly as Leorio climbed down and huffed, already digging out the ornaments to hang on the tree.


	7. Illumi X Gon

Gon wasn’t quite sure how the Zoldycks spent their Christmas. He wasn’t even sure if they did celebrate it. But they were a family nonetheless, and liked (or at least pretended to) to spend the holiday with each other. But how did they go about it? Gon imagined the air would be tense, so much that you could choke on it. 

He subconsciously reached up to cup his tan neck, feeling himself swallow. Did they fight and get violent? Gon shivered, imaging Killua going for Illumi’s eyes with his nails out and sharpened. He wondered if the butlers and such stayed as far away as possible, worried they would get caught up in the mix and get hurt or possibly die. 

A shiver ran up Gon’s spine as he trekked along the path. He was strong, that was for sure, but he couldn’t take on seven Zoldycks at once. Heck, he probably couldn’t even take on two. Gon wasn’t much of a pessimist, but he was worried, his life was potentially at stake, and for what, spending Christmas with his boyfriend? He loved Illumi with all of his heart, but the Zoldycks were unpredictable and violent, and held nearly no morals for human life besides their own. 

Even then it was a bit if-y. 

He almost shuddered when he remembered the stories Illumi would tell him as they laid down together, curled up for the night. Oddly enough Illumi seemed to have trouble sleeping, unable to really just calm down and settle in. Gon remembers watching those big eyes stare at one place before quickly flicking over to something else, whether it be a spot on the wall or an object. Gon had wondered if maybe he was the problem. Had Illumi ever slept with anyone before? Probably not. 

It was somewhat of a sad thought. Gon sighed heavily through his nose as he reached the first gate, where tourists would usually gather at. He glanced over to the little building that sat against the wall and remembered the man inside quite fondly. Actually, was he still alive? Last time they met Gon was about twelve or so. Now he was seventeen. 

All of these years seemed to just fly by. Gon smiled a little and quickly ran over, gently tapping on the glass. He peered in, frowning a little when he didn’t see anybody inside. Maybe he went to the bathroom? Gon pouted, rocking on his heels. Old men had to pee more, didn’t they? Gon’s mind went crazy with wild thoughts. He just couldn’t calm down. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he jumped, not hearing or sensing anyone approach him. 

“AH!” Gon whipped around. “Hello.” Illumi greeted stoically. The younger tried to calm his breathing, his heart was racing in his chest. His large hazel eyes were looking up into Illumi’s black ones. A small smile graced his lips before he jumped up into Illumi’s arms. Gon buried his nose into the older’s neck, pressing a kiss to the soft and pale skin. 

Illumi held Gon up by his rear, not being able to hide his little grin as he then pressed his lips to Gon’s forehead when he leaned back. 

“I’m glad you made it.” Illumi noted, tilting his head a little. Gon nodded and jumped down from Illumi’s arms. “So… Is your family ready?” He asked nervously. He had met a few of them before. Not properly, of course. Gon remembered Killua (obviously), their mother, and Kalluto. He also remembered at one point Killua talking to Milluki over the phone about Greed Island. 

“Is Killua going to be here?” He asked. Illumi frowned a little. “Oh, right. When he was younger we all spent today together, but recently…” Illumi trailed off. Gon nodded. “Right. He doesn’t hang out with the family much anymore, does he?”

“No, especially after meeting you.” 

Gon’s head dropped dramatically. He felt bad, he really did. And before, he would just claim that Killua was his friend, and he wanted to be with him. But now after talking to Illumi, he saw both sides of Killua’s dilemma. Friend or family? 

Illumi seemed to notice his young boyfriend’s upset mood. He leaned down, cupping Gon’s chubby cheeks and kissing him softly. Gon stiffened up a little but quickly relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Illumi’ neck.

A cough was heard, and Illumi pulled away only to look up at his grandfather, Zeno. The old man was smirking slightly, his hands folded behind his lower back as they usually were. Gon turned a little to look over his shoulder at the old man. A light blush crawled up on his cheeks when he realized they were caught red-handed. Illumi felt stiff next to Gon, but his face was still pale, maybe this was his way of being embarrassed? 

It was rather cute. Zeno chuckled, turning to the side and giving a small wave. 

“It’s getting rather chilly out here. There will most certainly be snow soon, I advise that we head inside.” He said before walking around to the real entrance usually only used by Zoldycks. Gon smiled before gripping his boyfriend’s hand, leading him away. Yeah, he was nervous about celebrating Christmas with Illumi’s family. He didn’t know how it was going to work out, or even if it would at all. But Gon was going to be able to spend time with Illumi, and that’s all he cared about.


	8. Greed X Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this is the "young wrath" from the original Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE. If you want proper notifications for when I update and you have Twitter, please follow me on Twitter by simply typing in "Downhills Downer". Thank you and have a nice day!

“Sit still you little twerp!” Greed hissed as he tried to contain the small ball of violent energy. 

Wrath thrashed around in his lap, not wanting to be contained. 

“What is the deal with you?!”

“NO. NO NO NO NO. NO.” Wrath screamed as the degrading outfit was fitted onto him. Greed grinned in victory as he turned and pushed Wrath into the couch, his hands to his front, fastening the belt. 

“No! I don’t wanna!” The child homunculus screamed, thrashing about even more so. Greed gritted his teeth when one stray kick hit him in the lower abdomen. “Ow, dang it, you little…” He trailed off, spinning Wrath around and pinning him to the couch cushions. Wrath pouted, the cotton ball at the very tip of his hat hanging down into his face, laying across his nose. “I said I didn’t want to!” Wrath argued, swinging his feet in blind attempts to injure Greed again. 

However, the older homunculi merely growled, shoving the younger’s face into the soft cushion to calm him down. Anything to quiet him down, really. Greed laughed as Wrath struggled harder and harder, yelling threats that were muffled by the fabric currently suffocating him. 

Just as Greed really began to sink in the drowning ecstasy of victory Wrath somehow spun around, leaning up and biting his nose with the force of a great white shark. Greed hissed, pushing at the child before cradling his now bleeding nose. 

He glanced up over his fingers, watching the white cotton ball bounce as Wrath ran off to hide and avoid punishment. Greed made a mental note to make Lust watch over Wrath next Christmas.


	9. Killua X Illumi

Soft winds stirred around the mountain top, whistling through the leaves and swaying trees. The weather was getting colder by the day since winter began. Nothing much changed in the Zoldyck household except for Milluki now having an actual reason to not go outside. The mother often stayed inside, not wanting to get any of her dresses wet from the snowflakes that poured down in small clumps. She would often stand by the window, sometimes with her hair down to warm and cover her neck, and gaze outside almost longingly. 

However, Illumi never really paid much thought to that, he knew his mother was contempt within the cold concrete walls of their mansion. Alluka of course didn’t do anything different, and in fact she probably didn’t even know it was winter. Kalluto stayed with their mother, and the father and grandfather sometimes played card games together. Around December the family would start closing in and participate in bonding practices. Except Killua. 

Often Illumi found himself wandering the halls, seeking out his most beloved sibling who hid among shadows and corners. He was a tricky one, that was for sure. A soft sigh trailed from the eldest brother’s pale lips as he sat on a lavish couch by a window, one leg crossed over the other. Snow and droplets of melted ice trickled down from the sky and rooftop, either splattering against the window or falling to the ground, dissolving into the Earth. 

Illumi remembered that Killua liked snow, and how when they were younger he would love to have snow ball fights with the rest of his siblings. The fond memory of one such event filled Illumi’s mind, the time when Killua got a little too eager in their game and broke Milluki’s arm with a tightly compacted snowball. Illumi held back the small chuckle that bubbled up his throat. 

Illumi missed those days. 

“Onee-chan.” The young voice called out, making Illumi’s head snap in that direction, eyes wide and pupils focused in a deadly stare. But there was nothing but the empty room, a fire flicking in the fireplace. He must be hearing things. Illumi shook his head and gently tugged at the scarf that was wrapped securely around his neck. 

The room was dark, nothing Illumi wasn’t used to, but it still felt lonely. Not that Illumi was feeling over emotional, the darkness just made him realize how alone he was at times. A disappointed sigh dragged out with his breath. Maybe he was becoming emotional. But things were always like this around the holidays. The family would grow closer, but Illumi would begin to drift away, however many presents he wrapped or shopping he did. He felt far off, as if in his own worl-

“Onee-chan~” Killua called out longingly. Illumi stood up quickly and turned at breakneck speed, trying his hardest to spot his younger brother in the surrounding darkness. The clock ticked softly in the background. “Kil?” Illumi whispered softly, hoping his brother would emerge. A soft laugh came from one corner of the room, then another, and another, until finally he felt small hands drag up the base of his spine. “Illu-nee…” Killua muttered under his breath, feeling a drowning power seep into him from his fingertips. 

Illumi was stiff, frozen in place. The younger Zoldyck grinned, holding onto the taller male with more force. He nuzzled his nose into the cascading black hair that matched the corners of the room as he fantasized about ripping the other’s spine out. He could feel the blood pulsing from under him. Illumi turned a little, elbow grazing the side of Killua’s head. A frown tore the edges of Killua’s mouth. Slowly Illumi felt himself slipping into a firm mental grasp, something even he wasn’t capable of. 

He felt the heavy weight as he sunk to his knees in front of his younger sibling, as he was silently instructed to do. That smirk crawled back onto Killua’s face as he reached up and threading his fingers into Illumi’s hair, getting a firm grip and holding them like reigns. Illumi’s eyes slid shut as Killua pulled, mumbling “Merry Christmas”. 

Hours slipped by, leaving the two sickly brothers to tear through skin and bone as they embraced each other’s concept of “love”.


	10. Gon X Killua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The only differences are that they’re both like 16 (not because I don’t like shota or whatevs) and they live together in an apartment)

Killua was never too thrilled about Christmas. Sure, it was supposed to be a big holiday where family gets together and friends talk each other’s ears off the next day about everything they got. But there was nothing for Killua. Christmas was just another day. 

 

He woke up, dragged Gon out of bed by his feet (sometimes hair), then ate breakfast and continued their day. That was just how things went. Except, this was going to be his first Christmas spent with Gon, and he completely forgot about it. 

 

Gon was the first to wake up, shaking Killua viciously back and forth as he straddled his chest. “KILLUAAAAAAAAA!!!” He screamed, startling the older teen and making him jump. “E-Eh?! Wh-What, Gon?!” He sputtered, grabbing his friend’s wrists to stop the assault. 

 

“Killua, come on! Get up!!!” He jumped off the bed, knocking Killua out of it as well. “O-Ow!” Killua hissed through his teeth, glaring up at the energetic boy that ran out the door. He stood up and quickly followed, ready to smack the younger upside the head. However, when he reached the living room he paused, mouth slightly agape at the bright lights and small tree that sat in the corner. “… Gon?”

 

“Yeah?” The bouncy teen asked, now standing beside him as he glanced excitedly between Killua and the tree.

 

“… Why is there a small tree in the corner of the room?”  
“For Christmas, silly!” Gon laughed, gripping Killua’s arm tightly and running up to it, squatting down on his knees and taking his friend down with him. “Ch-Christmas…?” Why would he put up a tree on Christmas? Suddenly it dawned on him; Killua’s blue eyes widened.   
Gon celebrated Christmas. 

 

Killua was screwed. “Yeah! It’s Christmas, so we’re celebrating with a tree! I knew we couldn’t afford a big one, plus it would be too hard to get it up here, so I got this.” It was true, they lived on the third floor of an apartment complex and that would lead to a lot of hassle. 

 

“Oh… S-So we’re celebrating Christmas…?” Killua asked quietly, still in denial. Gon’s head snapped to him, eyes set in a wide stare. “Of course we are! Why wouldn’t we?!” Gon said, baffled. Killua blushed a little, looking down at his knees. “O-Oh well… I don’t really celebrate it…”

 

The air felt thick as silence cloaked them in a heavy blanket. 

 

“Oh. I see.” Gon said quietly but Killua was scared to look up and see a disappointed face. Suddenly Gon leaned over, grabbing Killua’s wrists and holding them close to his chest, making the older look at him in shock at the large smile tugging his lips. “Then we’ll just make it Gon and Killua day!” He declared determinedly. Killua felt a lump in his throat form from the kindness. 

 

“B-But Gon, it’s Christmas, don’t you celebrate it-“

 

“Hush! It’s Gon and Killua day and that’s final!” He nodded, now sure that nothing was going to change his mind. “G-Gon.” Killua said under his breath before smiling back and nodding.

 

Maybe he didn’t celebrate Christmas, but Gon and Killua day was something he waited for with baited breath every year.


	11. Edward X Roy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one shot! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish, thank you all so much for being patient. It's short, but sweet.

Warm coffee met Edward’s lip, his eyes closing before he let out a content sigh when lowering the cup a little. The bottom of his nose was growing warm from the heated drink, but it was nice, considering the cold weather outside that nipped at his ears if he didn’t wear a hat. 

Which he usually didn’t. 

Yellow eyes flickered up, watching his superior as he nearly danced around the Christmas tree, placing ornaments and other small decorations most likely from his childhood. 

“You got this, Colonel?” Edward asked sarcastically, a mischievous grin tugging the edges of his lips before he took another sip of coffee that wasn’t made with milk, he’d have you know that. 

“Y-Yes, I got this, and I told you to stop calling me that outside of work.” Roy huffed, stretching to be as tall as he could to place the star on top. Edward quirked a brow. “Don’t you have a stool or something…?” He asked, glancing around to see if there was one nearby. 

“Of course I d-do.” He said shakily, almost losing his balance. The younger of the two sighed and stood, placing his drink down and crossing his arms over chest as he approached the man and the tree. “Need me to keep you steady?” He chuckled, tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear. 

Roy rolled his eyes, finally sliding the tree topper into place. “See? I could do it.” He brushed his hands off, staring down at the teen. 

“Wow, good job. You know, a stool would have made that much easier…”

“Where’s your Christmas spirit, Edward?” Roy grinned and gently ruffled the blond hair. “Oh gross, you’re gonna get wax on my hair!” Edward jumped, quickly pushing at the hands that now began to grab at his shoulders and pull him close. 

Roy nuzzled his nose against Edward’s ear, smiling. “C’mon, where’s that big Christmas spirit smile?” The taller man asked, leaning back a little to admire the pale face.

Edward paused before letting a very unsure smile stretch across his lip. Roy laughed, puling the alchemist close and kissing his forehead. 

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
